


【瞳耀】欲望贩卖地

by Starkfeizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkfeizi/pseuds/Starkfeizi
Summary: “名鸭”展耀阴沟里翻船，最后被白羽瞳收编的故事。Attention：站街梗，Rape提及（严格意义上并不算真正的站街和Rape），Dirty talk，限制射精。





	【瞳耀】欲望贩卖地

瞳耀 欲望贩卖地

天花板的五彩球把酒吧的阴暗环境变得迷幻暧昧，色彩变换着迎合歌者婉转的音调。在舞台中央，手握麦克的人眼尾晕开淡红色的眼影，把那张俊秀的男人脸颊衬托得妖娆万分，他故意从喉间挤压出一丝介于叹息和呻吟之间的声音，周围的舞者应声脱下自己的衬衫，一身精壮的肌肉如流云一般前后扭动。台下的男人们在拍手吹口哨，闪烁的射灯点燃他们的狂欢。在这个gay bar里，就像是牌子上大写的“欲望贩卖地”一样，沉溺欲海的雄性在此毫无顾忌地发泄冲动，要钱的或者不要钱的。

展耀坐在吧台一边，他捏起高脚杯的杯口，慵懒地呡了一口鸡尾酒，猫唇上沾染了酒液，看起来漂亮得要命。不像他以往穿黑衣的习惯，他今天穿了白色的T恤，背后是潇洒的“无轮廓”三个大字，还有一件半透明的外套，半搭不搭地挂在胳膊上，刚好可以散发酒精带来的热度。而他正需要这种热去勾引路过的男人。他坐在高脚椅上，放任过长的袖子盖过手背，半透明的布料隐约露出细白的胳膊，配合那好像被脱了一半的衣服，发出无声的邀请。

“你，多少钱一晚。”有狭长丹凤眼的男人坐到展耀的旁边，他穿了一身白色运动装。打量着一边的展耀，嘴角勾起，自带慑人的强大气场。

这男人看出来了，展耀是出来卖的。

“你的身材我喜欢，可以给你便宜一点。”展耀笑起来，好看的猫唇翘起，勾人心魄。“一万块，怎么样？”展耀舔了一下嘴巴，粉嫩的舌润泽了红色的唇。

“我看你是坐地起价。”他夺过来展耀手里的酒，顺便按住展耀伸过来要抢杯子的猫爪子，自顾自地喝下去。

“哪有，我很值钱的，你难道看不出来吗？”猫一样的男子任他按住自己的手，他无骨似地靠在吧台上，有些嗔怪地看过去，酒精让他眼角发红带上风尘气，不过即使这样也冲不淡他那种干净的气质，即便他明目张胆地散发魅力，欲念流转于眼波，也搅不浑其中的澄澈。

这个鸭，值这个价格。

眼前的男人喉结滚动：“成交。我叫白羽瞳。你叫什么？”那人见展耀不回答冷笑了一声，“别误会，没有和你纠缠的意思，我只是不希望你在床上叫别人的名字。”

“那要看你的技术有没有好到让我叫名字。”展耀挑眉，“如果你没有人可以在床上念叨，你可以叫我猫。”他拿出来手机在白羽瞳眼前摇了摇，“请先付款。”

 

  
酒吧的vip包间里，两个瘦高的人影纠缠在一起，嘴唇覆上嘴唇，发出亲吻的声音，连绵不断。一开始就充满侵略性的男人彻底释放他急剧压迫力的气场，他舔吮亲吻，成功把那美丽的男人变得柔软。白羽瞳愉悦地看向展耀变得迷蒙的双眼，把人紧紧抱在怀里。

展耀忽然把白雨瞳推开。“看这里。”他伸出食指立于唇上，继而在白雨瞳眼前画几个圈，最后打一声响指。他压低嗓音说道：“睡吧，我亲爱的掮客。”

你猜错了，我才不是鸭。展耀心想。

按照展耀的剧本，现在面前的家伙应该应声倒下，躺在包间的沙发上做几个春梦。看他的脸长的不错的份上，展耀可能带着手套帮他撸一发，如果是个猥琐大叔就放任他射一裤裆。掏空他的钱包拍拍屁股走人。

所以说从严格意义上讲，展耀也就是个小骗子。毕竟他学会的催眠术给他带来了太多的便利，他可以做了坏事却不会被察觉，逍遥法外。之所以选择做个“鸭”去骗人，一是因为他没什么运动细胞，干别的黑活儿总归太危险，而这种情况是一对一的，对方被催眠了就是一对零，非常安全；二是因为毕竟都是不合法的勾当，即使事后被发现了那人也不敢去报警，如果惹到了不好惹的，打不过还不能跑了，再说展耀还没失手过。

然而现在……

“emmmm，宝贝儿你这是什么Play？”白羽瞳盯着他，狭长的眼睛眨巴两下，像个哈士奇。

展耀懵了。

他现在和白羽瞳一起坐在豪华的多人沙发上，关键是他还骑在白羽瞳腿上，甚至能明显感受到顶在自己肚子上那东西。箭都在弦上了，现在跑来得及吗？

“你……不困……吗？”展耀嘴角抽搐。

“不？我为什么要困？”白羽瞳被展耀的反应逗笑了，他搂住展耀的后脑，亲吻他的侧颈，温热的舌添上去，勾起展耀一阵酥麻。还没等他进一步侵略，两条纤细的藏在半透明衣服里的手臂，撑住白羽瞳宽阔的胸膛，毫不留情地分开两人的距离。

“啊……那个，要不，今天算了。我，我把钱还给你。”展耀说话磕磕巴巴地，他把头埋在手臂围成的狭小区域内，躲避白羽瞳的目光。然而从白羽瞳角度看去，长睫毛颤抖着上下扑闪，让人心痒痒。他眼神变暗。

“如果我说不呢？”白羽瞳狼一样的目光在展耀身上逡巡，像是要把人生吞活剥。

展耀怕了，他所学习过的心理学告诉他面前的男人身上带着血腥气。他身子往后靠，不想后面正是沙发的靠背，一下子没了去路，展耀转而看向白羽瞳，明眸里有些慌乱，他深知自己打不过这个家伙，他咬紧了下唇，抓住沙发的一角，指节因为用力而变白，那半透明的外套从肘部滑落到手腕，更显得他可怜。

从狡黠的狐狸变成炸毛的奶猫需要多久？白羽瞳想到，大概只是一句话的功夫。

两个人就这样僵持着，一秒，两秒。

白羽瞳突然笑了，紧张破裂。

“逗你的。”  
“如果强迫你就太不道德了。”

白羽瞳笑得人畜无害，就好像前一秒还在用气场施压的人不是他一样。“瞧给你吓的。”他伸出来手想去揉展耀柔软的头发。

“啪。”手掌被猫爪子拍开。“你，你要是敢强来看我咬不咬你。”强装镇定耀武扬威，甚至露出小虎牙。

呦，还是只傲娇的猫。

“怕了你了。怕了你了。谁让我宠你呢。我去洗凉水澡去还不行吗？”白羽瞳站起来，魁梧的体格投下影子盖住展耀瘦削的身子。逆光，展耀看不清他的表情，但是从紧绷的面部轮廓可以看出，他没在笑了。

其实刚才有那么一瞬间，白羽瞳想过直接扑上去，撕开他的衣服，暴露出来胸膛，他应该有粉色的乳尖，粉白的身体和平坦没什么赘肉的肚子。压过去亲吻的时候他会推拒，然而两个绵软的手腕会被自己一手钳住，压在他头顶，这样正好可以在他身上胡作非为。进入的时候他会疼，会哭出来，此时可以不管不顾地肏他，看他眼泪花了那张漂亮得过分的脸，听他的声音从一开始的抗拒哭叫变成沾染情欲的呻吟和求饶，体内的冲刺会撞碎他柔媚的吟哦。大手打上他的臀瓣，红印子和白色的皮肤衬托出情色。这时候就可以开始羞辱了，“原来被人强上你都能爽，可真是天生的婊子。”他会带着哭腔还有泪水反骂回来，用猫爪子挠人，挠出红道子也没法阻止暴行，反倒是惹得他被肏得更狠更疯狂，身子稳不住要被人掐住腰部才可以不前后摇晃。到最后做完了他被放倒在沙发上啜泣，像是被玩坏的瓷娃娃，半透明的衣服挂在他赤裸的身体上，盖不住春色反而舔了几分诱惑。

白羽瞳摇了摇头。真该洗凉水澡了，一脑袋黄色废料。他深深地叹了口气，想要把肺腔的污浊通通排空。

“要不，”展耀在他背后开口，“我帮你撸出来，免费。”

“你说什么？”

“没听到就算了，才没有后悔的机会。”小声嘟囔。

火已经点着了，就没有不燃起来的道理。

白羽瞳倾身覆上展耀的身体，他霸道地拉过展耀白净的手伸向自己的跨间。在手指摸向那根的时候展耀一惊，他看向白羽瞳，眼里是不可置信。“是你说的没有后悔的机会。”白羽瞳亲上展耀的耳垂，贝齿咬住那软肉拉扯。

“我只是说用手给你……”  
“是，可你也没说我不能用嘴。”

他握住展耀的手撸动自己的阴茎，一边吮吻舔舐展耀的脖颈和脸颊，陌生的酥麻触感像是用最软的羽毛骚划在伤口新生的肉芽上，让展耀忍不住往后躲，他几乎仰倒在长条沙发上面，白羽瞳护住他的后脑压过去，整个人撑在他上面，饶有兴致地看着那个懊悔莫及的猫。他吻上那人发红的脸颊，挺腰一撞，粗大的东西在小手上磨蹭，“请继续？”

展耀委屈巴巴地嘟嘴，手上毫无章法地上下撸动，甚至有些急躁。他想去躲开那大狗子一样的舔弄吮吻，但是又不得不承认那人的怀抱很温暖，还有在自己脑袋后面的手，会不会被压麻了？

本是阴差阳错的交集，然而被人倾注了爱意。

  
“你不专心，而且技术不好。”白羽瞳打断他的思虑，毫不留情地对展耀男人的尊严进行了惨无人道地毁灭打击。  
“你才技术不好呢。”展耀干脆把手放开。有点不忿地瞪着白羽瞳。  
“我技术还真挺好的。”  
“谁知道啊！”不屑一顾。  
“你试试就知道了。”

不由分说，他直接扯下来展耀的裤子，和本人一样干净的阴茎暴露在空气中，白羽瞳添湿手掌，大手握住那半勃的男根，有些粗砺的茧子磨蹭最敏感的冠状沟，展耀被这一握搞得失了力气，张着两条长腿任他揉弄。热流一波一波传到下身，展耀全身都热了起来，偏偏白羽瞳不去脱下他上半身的衣服，又大又长且不透气的外套被展耀压在身子底下，好像是加了层禁锢，情热都拘禁在体内，无处发泄，进而全部化作呻吟，一声一声，是成精的猫妖。

“啊……轻……”根本不谙情事的展耀哪里经历过这个，他扭动着腰肢却又没处躲避，想抬头喝止，结果被白羽瞳在马眼处的摩擦弄得陷回沙发之中。板上刀俎一般任由白羽瞳在上面点火。白羽瞳俯下身，灵巧的舌尖戳刺展耀的耳道，配合手上的节奏舔舐吮吻他的耳朵，再是脖颈，情欲快要把他逼疯，两边的刺激终于打破了展耀的矜持，他抬手搂住白羽瞳的脖颈，细白的手指插入白羽瞳的发，五指蜷曲揪起青丝。展耀的双目里化了水，他朱唇轻启：

“白……羽瞳……”

那声嘤咛，细若蚊蝇。

自制力再好的人听了这声也会变成最狂野的兽。白羽瞳猛地撕开又扯掉展耀的白色T恤，徒留那件半透明的外套挂在展耀臂弯。他堪堪忍住立刻插入展耀身体里驰骋的冲动，从床头拿出润滑液涂了满手，一上来就插入两指。异物感让展耀呻吟出声，棱角分明的眉头拧在一起，他习惯性地舔唇，白羽瞳只觉得口干舌燥。

“嗯……轻点儿。”

“好。”

手指在温热的内里按揉，特殊的瘙痒顺着脊柱传到头皮，身体仿佛被欲望掏空，急需一个硬热的东西去填满，太过敏感的身子能感受到手指在里面的每一丝动作，再轻柔的触碰都会被后穴捕获，换作展耀克制不住地颤抖。他的眼尾都带上媚红，本来就若泛桃花的双眸此刻开始勾人心魄，只一眼便可销魂。他把手伸到白羽瞳的衣服里，仔细描摹肌肉的轮廓。

想要，好像要。

“进来……快进来。”

谁能拒绝呢？

白羽瞳猛地掐住展耀的大腿，整根插入到刚刚开拓好的后穴，初经人事的内里紧致又炙热。展耀感觉身体被整个撑开，他忍不住摸向被撑得饱胀的穴口，那里炙热又泛着淫水。纤长的胳膊伸到跨间，白净的手指对比着泛红的小穴，做出此举的展耀从来不知他有多诱人。

白羽瞳受不住这个妖精无意识的勾引，阴茎早就硬的发疼了，他根本顾及不到展耀有没有适应，掐住他的细腰就开始疯狂操弄，变换着角度去找寻那个可以让身下人更加疯狂的一点。饥渴万分的穴肉把那阳物完全包裹住，一张一合地不断吮吸，白羽瞳直觉得全身的血液都冲了下去，魂魄都被展耀吸干净。大手打上他光滑的臀瓣，柔嫩的臀肉溢出于指间，他把手中两瓣软肉往阴茎上压，那甬道被挤得紧贴上肉棒，是火焰一样的灼热。

“啊……那里……不行……”被顶到敏感点的展耀猛地一抖，本来夹在白羽瞳腰际的长腿踢打起来，却被白羽瞳一把抓住脚踝。细长的脚踝遇到宽大的手掌，盈盈不足一握。白羽瞳吻上那踝骨，细嫩纤薄的足部皮肤好像咬一口就会流血，他叼住那里的骨节又吮又吻，顺着腿部曼妙的曲线在长腿内侧一路种下红痕，最后吻上泛红的膝头。

“猫。你被我肏得好看极了。”

和温柔声音相反的是他猛烈的肏干，每一次都狠狠碾过敏感点，一次比一次用力。展耀也在他身下愈发迷乱，欲望煎熬得他无处发泄，他觉得自己快要被白羽瞳撞碎了，躺在沙发上颠簸得稳不住自己，整个身子都热到软若无骨，他皱紧眉头咬住自己手背，浓密的睫毛印在脸上，眼泪犹如滚珠不住地滑落，万分可怜又想继续欺负。

“啊……我就要……”他哭叫出来。

白羽瞳忽地撕下一片布条，直接系在展耀的阴茎根部。“是你要服侍我的，怎么能自己先舒服了？”

“啊啊啊，白羽瞳……”美丽的眼睛里发了水，鼻腔里无法克制地发出呻吟，他张大嘴巴喘息着，视野都被情欲夺了去，世界变小仿佛只能容下白羽瞳一人。全身的细胞都在渴望释放，每一寸肌肤都好像要炸开。他伸出手想去解开那结，却被白羽瞳压过来深吻，抢夺走了肺部残存的空气。缺氧使他呆呆地盯着白羽瞳，如同没灵魂的破布娃娃。

“展耀，求我，求我我才会给你……”

“求你……”

“求我什么？”

“求你让我射……求你……让我变成你的猫……只为你哭……只给你肏……”

“乖猫。”

他一下解开束缚。浊液当即喷发，展耀的身子绷紧了如同一张弓，他张了大嘴巴但是发不出任何声音。高潮带来的后穴紧缩也逼得白羽瞳缴械。他们趴在一起，甚至没力气翻身。

  
过了许久，浑身酸疼的展耀才能慢慢起身，白羽瞳的阴茎从他腿间滑出，带出来一丝浊液。展耀看得五官都皱一起，心想这人在床上的疯狂劲活像是个一年能生几百只崽子的白老鼠。

“死老鼠，臭老鼠。”他偷偷地小声骂着睡着了的白羽瞳，从那人的衣服里翻出来钱包，掏出钱款的同时还翻出来一个证件。他念出来上面的字：

“SCI组长，白羽瞳。”

银亮的手铐一下子挂上展耀的手腕。白羽瞳甚至懒得睁开眼睛。他说道：“展耀，心里研究所心理学博士，天赋过人目空一切，认为目前的研究只是浪费才华，于是开始做一些见不得人的勾当。我听说犯罪心理学有个破窗理论，尝过犯罪滋味之后人都会变得贪心。所以在你犯下更大的罪之前，我邀请你加入SCI将功补过。”

“我能拒绝吗？”  
“可以，只要你不介意被光着铐出去。”  
“死老鼠！”  
“所以你同意了？”  
“……”  
“那就算默认。”白羽瞳揽过展耀的身子亲吻，他看了一眼展耀那被肏弄得红肿的小穴，尚未合拢还在一张一合。他不老实的手指伸进去。

“再来就要付钱了。”展耀挑衅地笑。  
“你都是我SCI的人了还付什么钱！”

“死老鼠……轻点……啊……嗯……”

 

fin.


End file.
